powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcendent Ghoul Physiology
The power to be a ghoul of godly power. Ultimate version of Ghoul Physiology. Variation of Eldritch Physiology and Transcendent Physiology. Also Called * Almighty/Prime/Supreme/Ultimate Ghoul/Ghul * Ascended/Perfect/Perfected Ghoul/Ghul Physiology * Ghoulified/Ghoulish Ascension/Divinity/Godhead/Godhood/Perfection/Supremacy/Transcendence * Ghoul/Ghul God/Goddess/Deity Mimicry/Physiology * Primordial Ghul/Ghoul Physiology * Transcendent Ghoul Mimicry * Transcendent Ghul Physiology Capabilities The user either is or can transform into a transcendent ghoul, the most fearsome ghoul of terrible power and cannibalistic horrors. Transcendent ghouls are powerful enough to kill and devour anything in the universe even other deities to gain more power, entitling the most feared beings in the universe. Applications * Absolute Body ** Absolute Invulnerability ** Omni-Protection * Absorbing Replication * Almighty Replication * Body Manipulation * Contagious Influence * Corrupting Madness * Death Inducement * Deity Consumption * Ghoulification * Ghoul Manipulation * Ghoul Physiology * Flesh Manipulation * Formless Mind ** Multi Hive Mind ** Supernatural Mind * Matter Ingestion * Meta Fear Inducement ** Death By Horror * Nigh Omnipresence * Organic Abomination ** Supernatural Traits *** Subsuming Transplantation * Selective Invincibility against lesser ghouls. * Reality Consumption * Shapeshifting * Transcendent Physiology * World Merging * Xenopsychic Reality Warping Variations * Afterlife Lordship * Almighty Absorbing Replication * Alpha Physiology * Amortality * Carcass Manipulation * Eldritch Physiology * Eldritch Soul * Magic ** Necromancy * Omnicide * Omnifarious * Power Immunity variation depends on individual, for example some users immune to ghoul based powers, but others have no weakness. * Unfettered Body * Undead Magic Ghoul Types * Cursed Transcendent Ghoul ** Curse Empowerment ** Curse Inducement ** Curse Manipulation ** Cursed Physiology ** Transformation or Partial Transformation (into any other type of ghoul) * Genie Transcendent Ghoul ** Absolute Assassination ** Absolute Concealment ** Form Transcendence ** Meta-Possession ** Geniefication/Demonization ** Genie Manipulation/Demon Manipulation ** Omnireplication ** Shapeshifting/Omnifarious ** Temptation Embodiment ** Transcendent Genie Physiology/Transcendent Demon Physiology ** Transcendent Magic *** Dark Arts ** Transformation Mastery (mostly animals) * Mutant Transcendent Ghoul ** Eldritch Physiology (rare) ** Infection or Omni-Augmentation ** Omnislayer ** Ontopathogenesis ** Power Bestowal ** Subordination Manipulation ** Transcendent Mutant Physiology or Artificial Godhood * Undead Transcendent Ghoul ** Transcendent Element Manipulation *** Darkness Manipulation **** Darkness Adaptation ** Death Transcendence ** Human Disguise ** Infinite Resurrection ** Meta Regeneration ** Necroscience ** Omni-Conversion *** Undead Conversion ** Transcendent Undead Physiology or Transcendent Demonic-Undead Physiology ** Transformation Mastery (Rare) ** Undead Manipulation for all types Associations * Dark Lord * Divine Monster Physiology * Eldritch Physiology * Fear Embodiment * Ghoul Lord Physiology * Omnificence Genesis * Omnimalevolence * Prime Being * Transcendent Genie Physiology * Transcendent Undead Physiology Limitations * May be vulnerable to the effects of Divine Power Absorption, Divine Power Negation, Divine Energy Absorption or Transcendent Negation. * May be slain by users of Transcendent Weaponry, Divine Slayer or Omnislayer. Known Users * Mother Ghoul (Arabian Folklore) * Iblis (Islam); as the Father of Ghouls * Evil Ernie (Chaos!/Dynamite); temporarily * Mordiggian (Cthulhu Mythos) * Doresain (D&D/Forgotten Realms) * Yeenoghu (Forgotten Realms) Gallery Doresain_(D&D).jpg|Demon Lord Doresain (D&D/Forgotten Realms) the Ghoul King. File:Evil Ernie 2.jpeg|Evil Ernie (Chaos! Comics) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Enhancements Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Horror-Themed Abilities Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Page Needs Work Category:Rare power